


Anything Goes

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Camboys, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut and Fluff, They're kinky and most likely have used every sex toy known to man, They're tumblr famous, This is trash, and also famous famous, porn blogger! Au, ridiculous names for sex toys, who knows? not me, you name it they've done it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: Eren and Levi were porn bloggers. Tumblr famous porn bloggers, at that. They weren't behind the blogs that followed just anyone and attracted viruses. They didn't reblog any gifs they came across or any professional videos from popular websites. Their blog was much more personal. It was all their own content. And man, was there a lot of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage for three reasons:  
> 1\. I wrote this entire thing half asleep  
> 2\. The intro goes on forever  
> 3\. It's based off a weird dream I had
> 
> Not my best work, but I'm posting it anyway, because half asleep me sacrificed too much sleep for me to not post it. With that being said, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, it's not edited. Enjoy!

Eren and Levi were porn bloggers. Tumblr famous porn bloggers, at that. They weren't behind the blogs that followed just anyone and attracted viruses. They didn't reblog any gifs they came across or any professional videos from popular websites. Their blog was much more personal. It was all their own content. And man, was there a lot of it.

Before they met for the first time, Eren had his own blog that he used to post pictures of himself trying on lingerie and reviewed each item. Besides that, he would work as a camboy and record all his sessions, posting them to his blog. He became popular very quickly. He just loved entertaining people and had a strong penchant for... well, pretty things. He was never seen out of what would normally be considered 'girl clothes,' even when he wasn't posing for pictures online. He didn't care who the clothes were 'meant for,' he loved them. He was comfortable in them. And they made him feel confident. And by appearing in such away, he appealed to a niche interest within his crowd. They adored his style and also his charm.

Levi didn't show himself online for anyone else's enjoyment but his own. He was comfortable with his body and had no problem letting other people see it. He didn't typically perform sexual acts, he merely put himself on display. More than anything, he did question and answer sessions on his body modifications. Specifically, he informed people about his more private piercings, how to properly look after them, safety, and things to consider before getting them done. And that included uploading pictures and videos of him going to get them done. People liked his content because he was honest and it certainly helped him gain followers due to the fact that he catered to many people's fantasies. It seemed as if everyone wanted to see a hard shelled punk undressing, and though many others were annoyed with the stereotype that alternative subcultures were inherently sexual, Levi didn't really give a shit and did as he pleased. 

And then that fateful day came.

It was common for people to request that Eren do a joint show, but he could never bring himself to do it. He never told anyone, simply because he thought no one would believe him considering his confidence and skill on camera, but he'd never been with someone. All this time, he'd just been exploring his own body and let others join him by watching. It was liberating. But doing a show with another person without being experienced? He was hesitant to say the least. 

Levi would get lonely and horny, like a lot of people. He'd scroll through other people's accounts, searching for good material to get off to. Often times, he'd find blogs that he could look at for hours if he let himself, but nothing held his attention like this one blog of a gorgeous boy with an equally gorgeous smile, trying on different panties and giving a good view of his perfectly round ass.

After a day of wasting away at his computer, practically drooling over this blog, he decided to shoot him a message just to say how much he enjoyed his content. Eren, being the businessman he was, asked him if he'd be interested in having his own private show if he liked him so much. Levi, being an opportunist, immediately agreed.

Sure, Levi was more than comfortable putting his dick online for everyone to see, but did that make him less awkward around others? Absolutely not.

After maybe seven minutes of watching Eren's sultry expressions as he pleasured himself just for Levi, Levi lost his composure and may or may not have asked Eren if he was single. Eren couldn't help but laugh, ruining the mood instantly. So, instead of regaining their serious composure, they started chatting like they'd known each other for some time. Levi mentioned that he ran a similar blog, and that seemed to open up conversations over their shared interest. 

This became routine. They'd talk on the weekends, learning about each other. Then after awhile, they started talking about their days and they'd compliment each other on things they'd posted and they reached a point of constant flirting.

And everything fell into place when they discovered just how close together they lived.

They started dating. They connected so easily and it wasn't just mutual attraction. It took a long while for either of them to be honest about it, but they really fell for each other. 

Needless to say, Eren eventually was able to please his audience with a joint show. 

After receiving an umpteen amount of requests on both of their blogs, they made a combined blog meant for their shared content and they spent more time updating on that one than their personal blogs. Their audience loved them. They loved how gentle Levi was with Eren, how he showed him off and how he constantly praised him. And they adored how Eren would go out of his way to please Levi and do things just for him as opposed to for the camera. Just by watching, anyone could tell they were head over heels for each other. 

They weren't private or embarrassed of their sex lives. If anything, their sex lives lived on the internet. All of their experimenting was recorded, they did live shows regularly and when one of them was away, the other would post videos specifically to keep the other busy in their absence. 

There were hard times too. Eren's original viewers tended to gush over the couple and message them an infinite amount of praises. But Levi's audience had a tendency to be more abrasive towards Eren, and he knew this. They watched Levi for his stoic exterior and dark image, and while those prevailed, they weren't happy to see him with someone so bubbly and colorful. While Eren's audience pushed him towards joint shows and finding a boyfriend, Levi's viewers felt entitled towards him.

This usually wasn't a problem. After they uploaded a video, the next morning Levi would sift through the hateful comments and awful messages, deleting them and blocking people. Then when Eren woke up, they'd look through the comments together and Levi loved how Eren would light up hearing what people thought about them. But Levi couldn't shield him from them forever.

One day, Eren woke up before him and Levi found him crying after scrolling through the comments. He didn't mind the homophobic messages, he had those even before Levi came into the picture. What did bother him were the comments saying 'Levi deserved better,' 'I miss when Levi was single,' 'this Eren guy isn't right for him,' and 'when is Levi gonna get a real boyfriend?' Levi took the computer away from Eren, holding him close and whispering affirmations to him. He wouldn't let strangers make him feel this way. 

Later that evening while Eren was asleep, Levi went into the kitchen to record and upload the first safe-for-work video on their blog. He made a video explaining how he wouldn't tolerate any hatred towards Eren and that if anyone didn't like them being together, then they weren't welcome. He said that if anyone continued to be rude, they'd be blocked. Levi had gotten so worked up, he began rambling and eventually admitted that he loved Eren and he wasn't going anywhere. If anyone didn't like it, that was their problem. 

And that was the worst of their problems, but that was years ago.

There was so much more to their blog these days, and it didn't just stop at the blog. They had their own website, Instagrams, any social media they could devote the time to. Kinks had worked their way into their videos, reaching out to a wider audience. Nowadays, there wasn't much they wouldn't do. They'd gotten so popular, people reached out asking them if they wanted to be a part of professional pornography, and they accepted as long as they'd be together for it. 

They expanded their content. They reviewed sex toys and supplies, testing them out live. They held questions and answer sessions while Levi would tease Eren and they'd only stop once Eren couldn't take it anymore. There weren't many questions they couldn't answer. They brought along cameras while visiting their local sex clubs that allowed them and they traveled to well known ones to see what the hype was all about. They'd do themed videos at their viewers requests, which is how they ended up going camping and came back with an abundance of 'out in nature' videos. For what they did, they were pretty well off, which kept their hobbies going.

Today was just like most other days, doing the things they never got bored of doing. They payed for a monthly subscription box for several different companies and tested out what they received on camera, and today Eren was happy to find one on their door step.

He came in and set the box along with their mail on the coffee table and went searching for Levi. He found him in the kitchen, eating his lunch.

"Babe, the new box came in."

Levi looked up at him. "Which one?"

"My favorite one."

Levi snorted. "You mean the one with all the weird themes?"

Eren nodded, chuckling. "You wanna make the review today?"

"Sure, I'll just finish up my lunch and then we can get to it."

Eren rolled his eyes, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Levi, we've been over this. You should wait before doing physical activity after eating a big meal."

"I know we've been over this, but I'm still pretty sure it's just for swimming," Levi reasoned.

"Why would it just be swimming?" Eren laughed. "I don't think whether or not you're submerged in water makes a difference."

"Well, we'll make the video right after I'm done eating and then I guess we'll find out. If I cramp up I'll let you know. Besides, these unboxing videos almost never lead up to anything strenuous."

"That's true. Well, I'll go set everything up and you meet me when you're done." Eren pecked Levi's cheek and went upstairs.

 

~

 

The two would record in many rooms throughout the house, but they had one room that they did their 'sit and chat' type videos in. It didn't include much, inside was a day bed, a dresser and camera with lighting that was almost always set up. 

Levi came in with the box and helped Eren turn on the microphone and soon they were ready to record. They turned the camera on and Levi pulled Eren by the waist onto his lap like they often did. 

"Hi, everyone!" Eren said to the camera. Given his cheery attitude, he was usually the one to start their videos. "We just got another box in the mail and we're really excited to try everything out for you."

Levi handed Eren his pocket knife to open up the box, then rested his chin on his shoulder, watching him open everything up.

Eren pulled out a card after opening the box and showed the camera. "This month's theme is... cosmic affair," he read off in a sultry voice, trying not to giggle at the ridiculous names they always added. "So... it looks like this is space themed."

"I'm gonna laugh if there's a dildo shaped like a rocket," Levi commented.

Eren shivered. "That would hurt... I think."

"Please, you've had weirder shapes up there."

Eren flushed to a bright pink and started pulling things out.

"What's the first thing?"

Eren held out a box, reading the back. "Sun and moon gel. Hmm... this looks like some sort of stimulant."

"Oh, is it like that stupid k and y bullshit?" Levi scoffed.

Eren proceeded to read the back. "No, I think it's a little different. It's not used so much as a gel, I think they're meant to be lubricants. They're supposed to do different things depending on what you want."

"Can you use them both at the same time?"

"... I mean, I don't think you're meant to, but it doesn't say you can't." Eren gave Levi the box to inspect.

"We should, like, add a bunch of both at the same time and see what happens. Maximum tingle."

"No!" Eren laughed. "We'll do it one at a time. Then maybe we'll use both, but I need to look up if it's safe." He held up the box for Levi to pick out the next item. "Your turn."

Levi dug through the packing paper and pulled out a small box. He briefly read the back before coughing out a laugh and handing it to Eren for him to look over. 

"What's so funny- glow in the dark condoms?" Eren questioned. "They're going all out with this space theme."

"Apparently you can't use them for penetration. They're flavored."

Eren turned the box over and gasped like a giddy child. "Green apple, yes!" 

"Points for creativity."

Eren took out the next item and immediately hid it from Levi, snickering a bit.

"What?"

"It's not rocket shaped," Eren explained, showing him the galaxy patterned dildo. "Are you mad?"

"Livid." Levi looked over the instructions. "Speeds? It has speeds. It thrusts instead of vibrating. You might like that," he said running a hand up Eren's thigh.

"Read what it's called," Eren chuckled.

"... Oh my god, that's tragic. I can't read that, I'm getting secondhand embarrassment for whoever named it."

"Please?"

Levi gave in reluctantly. "It's called the... interga-phallic penetrator." He supposed it was worth it to hear Eren laughing so hard over it. "Okay, yeah, we're done with that." Reaching for the next box, Levi groaned at the name. "They're not even trying! They're so caught up with giving them themed names that they forget to make it sexy. If I were you, I wouldn't want this anywhere near my body."

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"Guess."

"... Can I have a hint?"

"Think aliens."

"... It can't be."

"It is."

Eren was handed the box containing a butt plug and with one look at the title, he smacked his forehead. "The Probe." He hoped their viewers got a good laugh from this. "In its defense, it looks like a good shape. If you can get past the thought of aliens testing you, it looks like it'd feel pretty good."

"Only one way to find out." Levi retrieved the last item and gave it to Eren. "You'll like those."

Eren lit up, jingling the package in his hands. "Nipple clamps," he hummed, showing the camera. Attached to each end were beads shaped like stars and what Eren assumed to be planets connecting them. "Well, it's time to try them all out."

 

~

 

"So, the nipple clamps are a no-go," Levi concluded, taking them off of Eren and tossing them aside and returning to ease Eren's sore spots.

"They weren't horrible, they were just too tight. I would've liked them more if you could adjust them. I guess if you like them really tight, then those would be a good option, but now my chest just hurts."

Levi kissed Eren to make him feel better. "It's okay, baby. We'll take a quick break." He turned off the camera and pulled Eren down to cuddle with him.

The "Probe" had been a success. Eren quite enjoyed that item in particular. However, neither of them were fond of the glow in the dark condoms. While they were bright after the lights were off, Levi didn't like the texture and Eren felt severely disappointed that the green apple taste wasn't very strong. What a shame.

Levi always cared for Eren's comfort, so he waited until he was no longer in pain from the clamps until they continued. 

Once the camera was back on, they brought out the last of their new toys. 

"What do we have left, Levi?"

"The sun and moon gel, which is actually lubricant. So, point deduction for false advertising. And the... dildo."

"Oh, come on!" Eren whined. "You have to read the name, it's funny."

"No, if I could go the rest of my life without hearing that name, I would be perfectly happy." 

Eren continued to giggle as Levi took everything out of their boxes. "What do you want to try out first?"

"Um, how about we try the gels? We could test how they feel, then we'll go for the... abomination," Levi gritted out, referring to the last toy. "I'm still disappointed we didn't get a rocket."

"What is it with you and rockets?" Eren asked.

Levi only shrugged and grabbed the gels. "Which one do you want?"

"Hm," Eren hummed. "I like the moon more, so I call that one."

Levi guided his lover to lay down and spread his legs, pouring the gel onto his fingers. "It's blue," he noted. "And it's already tingling on my fingers."

Eren propped himself up on his elbows to see. "Oh my god, it is blue!" 

Levi lowered his hand to Eren's entrance. Though they've done this a million times over, and though it never got old, Levi still asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Eren breathed, laying back down.

Levi slowly entered Eren with one finger after teasing the orifice. His lover exhaled a contented sigh. "How does it feel?"

"Really good," he answered. "Tingles like you said... feels real nice."

"Good." Levi went in further, always being careful with Eren. He loved watching the expressions he'd make during moments like this, especially when they were trying something new. Levi always thought his boyfriend was the most beautiful person in the world, no matter what the situation, but loved that he was able to catch his faces like this on camera.

"Another," Eren requested, grabbing onto the sheets.

Levi did as asked, and soon it was another finger. Sometimes, the two would forget they were recording, and their audience preferred that to anything purposeful. Levi was getting so distracted he'd forgotten about the review.

"Levi?"

He was torn from his thoughts by Eren's call. "Yes?"

"I'm ready. You can use the other gel and I'll test out the vibrator."

"Thruster," Levi corrected. 

"We're not calling it that either."

"Fine," Levi chuckled. "Let's do that."

Eren took the 'penetrator' and examined it to see how it worked. After he had a basic understanding of its functions, he gently slid it in, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. 

Levi poured the second gel onto his own length, stroking himself as he watched Eren. "How does it feel, baby?"

"Real good," Eren huffed out, focusing on the sensation. He reached lower to press the on button and soon he was adjusting the toy, trying to get it at the right angle.

Levi watched, his eyes clouded with lust as the gel started coming into effect while Eren pleasured himself.

Eren tested out the different speeds, writhing on the day bed, screwing his eyes shut tight and letting out deep moans. The stimulation of the gel and the toy turned him into a drooling mess and the sight had Levi fighting to restrain himself.

Levi's resolve soon broke, although it was probably due to the fact that he couldn't think of a good reason to refrain from advancing. He grabbed below Eren's hand, turning off the toy. Eren opened his eyes, wondering why he'd stopped it.

"Wanna find out what they feel like together?" He asked, referring to the gels.

Eren nodded and Levi didn't need to be told twice. They removed the vibrator and Levi settled between his legs, lining himself up at Eren's entrance. He pushed in, watching the other's face as it contorted in pleasure, loving the combined sensation of the intrusion, the stimulants and Levi's piercings. Once he was fully sheathed, he took the hand still coated in the lubricant and began stroking Eren as he pulled out slowly.

"I'm not made of glass," Eren reminded him as he often did.

They had gotten rough plenty of times, but it always took Levi some coaxing. He couldn't stand the idea of hurting Eren, purposefully or otherwise, even when he'd been asked for it. Eren was so precious to him, so he was always so careful with him.

Levi sped up on Eren's request, thrusting in deeper and stroking him faster. 

"Do you like that?" Levi rasped, leaning over to be closer to his lover.

"F-fuck, yes!"

Even if it wasn't for the added stimulants, their time together was thoroughly enjoyed by the both of them. Levi brought Eren into a kiss holding him close as he rolled his hips into him. Eren smiled against his lips and goddamn it, every time he did that Levi felt like he was falling for him all over again. The man drove him wild and he absolutely loved it.

It couldn't last forever, Eren came into Levi's hand and between their chests and Levi followed shortly after, emptying himself into him. Levi collapsed and they stayed like that for quite a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. 

"We need to film the end of the video," Eren reminded his boyfriend.

Levi groaned. "We got all the time in the world, let's just stay like this a bit longer."

"The camera's still on," Eren laughed.

"Don't care."

"... I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing that was so bad. Fuck it, they get married the next year. There. I'm done. Sorry, I'm just bitter that this was so bad.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked this! My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
